


Arms Unfolding and Holding

by dunnowhybutimproblematic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, angsty start so sowwy, cute cuddles uwu, i just needed to cope bro, it could be platonic or romantic, kinda angsty?, lowercase intentional dont worry, my two bois being cute, no hate fam, no segz we dont do that, t0mmy is in sad boi time, they are just in love, up to interpretation, wilbur is mentioned literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunnowhybutimproblematic/pseuds/dunnowhybutimproblematic
Summary: tommy is sick of putting a facade on while streaming goes to cuddle with his roommate tubs...thats it, just wholesome bois like i said [:
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Arms Unfolding and Holding

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hate on me please keep it in your head. lets not create a toxic environment here, mkay? its just wholesome bois and it dont bother you. let everyone cope however they want to. im sorry, please have a good day <3

this one is going to be pretty short, i just need something to cope with. intentional lower case and little to no review, sorry if that lowers the quality of the story i just need something fluffy to help right now...im in a sad mood ]:

* * *

tommy was tired. he has always been used to putting a happy smile on for the camera, its his job. but that stuff gets boring and it sometimes hurts to not be able to pour all your feelings out. it hurts to have that stomach churning feeling of not being able to be completely honest for your own safety. streaming is always hard to do since they are always creeps or just haters who make life difficult sometimes. it sometimes makes him want to quit being a content creator.

but he knows how much his fans enjoy what he does and thats his only motivator. dont get him wrong, he loves putting videos out there for people but sometimes--only sometimes--does he wish he could just stop. he is always afraid of showing parts of himself to the internet even if he knows he can trust his fans. people who enjoy his content are real people and people who go out of their way to watch his stuff he spends forever on. it sometimes make him feel sick to his stomach and sometimes it makes him happy because he never knows what that person really thinks about him. everyone feels like that right? the looming insecurities of putting yourself out there for anyone to see if they please and you never know what they think.

he tries not to think about it as he shuts his computer off. he tries not to think about it as he takes his headphones delicately off his head. he tries not to think about it as he drags his feet out of his room. and he definitely didn't think about it when he walked over to his roommate's door. 

he knocked. a soft, desperate knock. it didn't mean much to anyone but it was something that stuck with tommy through the whole time his roommate opened the door. "tommy?" his soft and curious british voice called out to him but it fell onto deaf ears.

tommy didnt say a word. he didn't need to. he didn't want to. he couldn't cry even if he needed to. he was just tired of all of it. his roommate could tell. 

"it's alright, dont worry..." his roommate spoke in a hushed tone like he could scare the taller male in front of him if he spoke too loud. his roommate extended his arms towards the taller and subconsciously tommy had leaned forward into his roommate. 

he was warm, so warm. tommy felt nice in his arms, he felt safe. he tried to reciprocate any words out to his roommate but they all failed him, "toby i-" his roommate shushed him and squeezed him gently in a friendly matter to show comfort and safety. "dont worry tommy"

toby was calm and patient with tommy. he didn't rush their hug because he knew tommy needed this. on stream tommy was always distant with everyone but whenever he was with toby he would always need some kind of contact. like a reminder that his friend is still there. this wasn't the first time toby had to comfort his roommate with no warning, in fact it was quite common. sure, tommy had fairly large ego but he still seemed sad a lot off-stream and would always hold someone close. toby had volunteered as that person who he held close without knowing apparently. 

toby had let go of the hug and tommy almost whined. a small, comforting smile had creeped its way onto toby's face and he silently invited tommy into his room. probably a lot more comfortable then when they were standing in the doorway hugging. almost on instinct, tommy had flopped his way onto toby's bed and started rolling around. toby couldn't help but laugh while watching his roommate roll around like a child on his bed, and so tommy awkwardly stopped what he was doing. getting a little bit more comfortable on toby's bed, he extended his long arms towards toby--who was just standing in front of him and staring at tommy--and started to make 'grabby hands' like some needy toddler showing that he wanted to cuddle with his roommate. his roommate, of course, couldn't say no and he gently aligned himself over tommy's lanky body and laid down. both of toby's leg were on each side of tommy's hip and tommy's long arm draped themselves over his roommates body above him. neither cared about the interesting position they were in because they were comfortable with themselves like this and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"you want to talk about it toms?" toby asked tommy as gentle as he could because he cared too much about his roommate to let his problems go unspoken. tommy was hesitant to shake his head 'no', he didn't know whether or not it was worth telling toby such a small problem that is annoying him. although a little upset that tommy didn't want to talk to him, toby gave a nice heartwarming smile because if tommy didn't want to talk about it then he wasn't going to pressure the boy.

the two sat in silence for a while, just taking in each others warmth and smell. tommy held onto toby like he would fall to his death if he let go and toby didn't mind being held that tightly. tommy looked around the room to help distract his mind. the plain, but beautiful room with white walls and 'fairy lights'. there was a few little figurines on a shelf and about one poster. it wasn't much but it was toby and thats what mattered.

tommy took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. that was something wilbur taught him one day when he was really angry. he felt as toby's body followed his breathing up and down and watched his roommate's closed eyes as he held just a little tighter briefly. not long after, tommy felt as though his head was cleared and now all he could think of was toby. toby and his fluffy hair that he would always put his hands through to calm down. toby's kindness, comfort and how he never judged him for wanting to cuddle with his roommate. toby's plain and simple room compared to his. he loved everything about his roommate and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

tommy was the first one to speak up, "sorry...about that" he always found himself over-apologizing when it came to things and he never knew why. toby immediately jumped up--not literally, that would hurt tommy--and stopped his apology, talking about how he has nothing to be sorry for. tommy couldn't help but still feel apologetic about it. toby just laughed, nothing mean or insulting in his laugh, it was more of a 'laughing with you' kind of laugh.

the shorter one of the two decided to change the topic, "so how was you day so far, big man?" 'big man' was an on-stream name that they used but continued to use off-stream because it made tommy feel happy and tommy loves to boost his own ego. tommy smiled for the first time since he entered the room and started talking about the fun he had while streaming. sure, tommy was tired of streaming but that doesn't mean he doesn't have fun. toby focused on the taller roommates voice and his words, toby couldn't feel happier. they talked and cuddle for about an hour before they both decided to take a nap. forgetting any worries from before.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @/heythosearepre1 if anyone is interested! its a newer acc and im trying to make more friends because friends are awesome! woo!


End file.
